Can You See Me?
by Just Gabz
Summary: Jack Harkness disappears but is he as far away as everyone thinks?
1. Missing

**Title: **_**Can You See Me?**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams, Mentions Myfanwy (That's right I decided to write Myfanwy in the character section, well she is a character after all.)**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**Jack Harkness has disappeared again but is he as far away as everyone thinks? **_

**Author Notes: **_**I've decided that I enjoy the dum dum dum(!!) question at the end of my summaries so it continues haha. I didn't know how to explain this one.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

_**Chapter One – Missing**_

Ianto was driving to the plass and he could feel something was wrong. He didn't know how, he didn't know why but he could feel that something wasn't right. He drove as fast as he could, needing to get to the hub, to make sure that everything was fine and that it was all his imagination. It had taken him ten minutes when it would usually take fifteen. He parked in his usual spot but couldn't bring himself to leave the car. His hands gripped the steering wheel tight and he tried to talk himself into getting out, telling himself that it was all in his head.

_You're probably just worrying about Jack feeling you up. Relax and go in there._

Ianto sighed and reluctantly stepped out of the car, straightening his suit as he did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The tourist office seemed fine, nothing noticeably wrong there. Ianto headed downstairs to the hub. He stood in the lift, wishing it went faster. Ianto leaned against the wall, resting his head against it and looking up as the lift went down.

_Calm down Ianto, it's all in your mind. You're going to get down there and everything will be fine, you'll see._

The lift shuddered to a stop and Ianto let out a heavy breath as he walked out, through the cog door. Standing in front of the door, he scanned the hub, going through everything he could think of.

_Myfanwy is fine, kitchen looks up to scratch, no scattered papers to indicate problems. Everything looks fine._

Ianto smiled and sighed in relief. He headed to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine before heading up to Jack's office to check on him. Stopping at the door, he straightened his tie even though deep down he knew that Jack was going to screw it up again anyway. He knocked on the door before walking in.

"Jack? I just wanted to see if you –" Ianto stopped mid-sentence, staring into the empty room.

There it was. That burning feeling of unease in his chest. He had almost gotten away from it, almost shrugged it off as nothing. There was nothing wrong in the hub at all, except for the fact that Jack was missing. Ianto wanted to say something but nothing could really come to his mind at that moment except for the words, 'He's gone'. Ianto jumped as he felt something touch his shoulders and stepped back. Something was _really _wrong.

_Calm down, deep breaths. It's all in your mind._

He turned to leave, to call the others and tell them that it had happened again when he felt another touch, this time on his waist. He jumped back again, hitting the door. Ianto's eyes widened as he heard a light chuckle. He knew that laugh anywhere, that was Jack's laugh. In his mind, Ianto's thoughts were conflicting, part of him was going crazy while the other part was calming him down, telling him that it was just jitters, that there was nothing there. His breath hitched as he felt himself gripped around the stomach and quickly pushed away, ending up leant against Jack's desk.

"What's wrong Ianto?" Jack's voice lingered in the room.

Worry was clear in the voice and Ianto put his head in his hands.

"You're losing it Ianto. It's all in your mind." Ianto spoke to himself out loud this time, trying to make himself listen.

"Yan, look at me, what's wrong?"

Ianto looked around the room. This was too real, too vivid.

"J…Jack?" Ianto stammered as he looked around the seemingly empty office.

"I'm here Ianto, tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me."

Ianto felt something touch his arm but didn't pull away this time. He hesitantly touched the spot with his other hand and could feel something there.

"Jesus, Jack. Look, I can't see you. Something must have happened last night."

"Seriously? I feel fine." There was a brief pause and Ianto felt extremely uncomfortable, "Oh my god you're right. I have no reflection!"

Ianto snapped his view to the mirror, the only place Jack could be if he said something like that.

"You aren't wearing any clothes, are you?" Ianto sighed.

"How do you know that if you can't see me?" Jack's voice was playful.

"Because if you were, I'd be seeing moving clothes rather than nothing at all." Ianto deadpanned, "Why aren't you wearing anything?"

"I wanted to surprise you. You're always the first one in, thought we could have a little bit of fun."

"I'll call the others in, and Jack?" Ianto turned to look around the room, wishing he knew where the older man was.

"Yeah?"

"Put some clothes on!"

**The Christmas Invasion is on the TV and I have three things to say. Firstly, where is Torchwood London getting these great whopping space guns and where is Torchwood Cardiff while this is happening? And my more important point, I hate you Harriet Jones!! ARGH!!! I get SO annoyed by the 'I'm Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North', 'I'm Harriet Jones, Prime Minister', 'I'm Harriet Jones, Former Prime Minister'. I mean, everyone always answers 'Yes I know who you are.' SERIOUSLY!! The Sycorax knew who you were lady! Your last words before you died were 'I'm Harriet Jones, Former Prime Minister' and the Daleks ACTUALLY said 'We know who you are.' Okay I'm done now.**

"**There is more to see then can ever be seen, more to do then, no wait hold on…sorry, that's the Lion King but the point still stands." Lol you rock David Tennant.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	2. Fun

**Title: **_**Can You See Me?**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams, Myfanwy, Mentions Rhys**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**Jack Harkness has disappeared again but is he as far away as everyone thinks? **_

**Author Notes: **_**I've decided that I enjoy the dum dum dum(!!) question at the end of my summaries so it continues haha. I didn't know how to explain this one.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

_**Chapter Two – Fun**_

Ianto sat at Gwen's desk, feeling completely useless. He had called the others in and now all he could do was wait. He tidied the papers on the desk absentmindedly. Owen had complained but eventually agreed to coming in, Tosh had worried and said she'd be in as soon as possible and Gwen said she'd leave once Rhys knew where she was going. So that meant that Tosh would be in at any moment, with Gwen not far behind and Owen would be another twenty minutes to half an hour, god he was annoying sometimes. Ianto jumped as he heard the cog door alarm go off and he watched as Tosh rushed through.

"What's going on Ianto? Where's Jack? He hasn't…" Tosh was panicked and Ianto put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I thought he was gone too. Something happened, we can't see him but he's here. Jack!" Ianto called, turning to look at the older man's office.

He realized at that moment that leaving the office door open was stupid with a playful American with a new game loose. Tosh shrieked as a stack of papers hit the floor.

"What the hell is going on Ianto?" She stared wide eyed and the clattered mess on the floor.

"Jack! I'm the one who has to clean that! I thought I told you to go and put some clothes on!"

"Couldn't resist." Jack's voice startled the Japanese girl, "I'll clean it up okay?"

Ianto and Tosh watched as the papers seemingly floated back up to the desk in a heap.

"And you call that cleaning up?" Ianto groaned before tidying the pile.

"Again I ask, what the hell is going on?"

Ianto rubbed a hand through his hair, "I came in this morning and Jack was gone. Then I felt something touching me and then I heard Jack's voice."

"Something must have happened last night because now you see me." The papers floated again.

Ianto moaned in frustration, "Jack!"

"Now you don't." The papers rested back on the desk in a neat pile this time.

"Think you can help us figure this one out?" Ianto smiled reassuringly.

"Wow this is, I mean…wow."

"Yeah." Ianto sighed, "Well, Jack's going to be a bit of a handful."

"Hey!" Jack's voice was heavy with protest.

"Put some bloody clothes on!"

"You're no fun."

"Go!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

Ianto waited and let out his breathe as he heard the office door closing.

"I'm the one that's going to have to look after him aren't I?" Ianto murmured.

"I'll see if I can get Gwen to give you a hand." Toshiko smiled.

"Cheers Tosh. Just for that, you're getting a latte this morning."

Tosh grinned, "You're a star Ianto."

Ianto turned to walk to the kitchen as the cog door alarm went off again, this time letting a disgruntled Gwen rush to the pair of them.

"What did I miss?"

She was out of breath and Ianto smirked as he watched her trying to catch it.

"Jack's become…invisible I guess you could say. So that means that Tosh and Owen need to figure out how to fix it. Coffee?" Ianto offered.

"Okay, a couple of things I need clarification on. Firstly, invisible?"

"You know, can't see them but they are in fact there." Tosh explained.

"Seriously? Okay, secondly, why are you so calm, cool and collected?" She asked, pointing towards Ianto.

"Because I've had a while to adjust to it." Ianto shrugged.

"Thirdly, what can I do to help?"

"Can you help Ianto control him?" Tosh smiled.

Ianto silently thanked her, knowing that she was so much better at getting Gwen to do things than he was.

"Sure. Finally, you are my guardian angel Ianto. Coffee would be wonderful."

"Coming right up, I'm betting Jack's still going to want his."

Ianto moved to the kitchen and set to work making the coffee. He made an extra one for Owen, knowing that the medic would be in a bad mood. He smiled as he put the coffee beans away and picked up something else, pouring it into a separate mug. He handed the girl's theirs, leaving Owen's on his desk.

"So how do you want to handle controlling Jack?" Gwen asked curiously as she took a grateful sip from her mug.

"Well I can handle him at night if you like. During the day I might be a bit busy with filing and keeping everyone stocked with coffee."

"Okay," Gwen sighed, "I'll go check on him."

"Hang on, I want to check something first."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto held two mugs, both for Jack. He knocked on the door and headed in, putting the one filled with coffee on Jack's desk. Just as he had expected, he felt Jack tug at his arm and quickly threw the contents of the other mug in the direction of the touch.

"Hey!"

Ianto smirked as a white silhouette of Jack stood in front of him. All he could see was head, arms and part of his chest but it was enough.

"I said, put. Some. Clothes. On." Ianto insisted.

"What is this?"

"Flour. Had a feeling you wouldn't listen. Go and get dressed, Gwen's going to take care of you today and I'll get the nightshift."

"Aww, can't you look after me today?"

"No, I have work, plus I need to help Tosh and Owen fix this."

"I could help." Jack offered.

"No you couldn't. You'll only try to distract me which has been made all the more easier with you out of clothes and invisible. Get dressed!"

Ianto gripped an arm over the flour and turned him around, pushing him towards the hatch.

"I'll go, just give me a sec."

Jack turned back to face him and Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack put his hands on Ianto's shoulders and moved forward to kiss him. Ianto stopped him earning an annoyed groan.

"What's wrong?"

"There's flour on your lips." Ianto said, wiping it away.

The only way Ianto could tell where Jack's mouth was, was to aim for the area on his face that didn't have any flour on it, that was completely transparent. He smirked as Jack pushed forward and let his arms circle Ianto. The younger man sighed as Jack deepened the kiss but reluctantly pulled away.

"Put some clothes on, now!" Ianto's brow furrowed as he heard Jack chuckling, "What?"

"Your suit is covered in flour now."

Ianto let out an exasperated breath. Looks like it's going to be one of those days.

**I did a "Which Torchwood Character Are You?" Quiz and came out as GWEN!!! ARGH!!! So I decided that I'm going to take it again because it wasn't the official quiz. I thought, I will do it again and I will have my proper character, and if it is Gwen I WILL scream, as I did at school today when I did it. Seriously, my friends were very concerned for my mental health. So I did the official one, I am OFFICIALLY, Toshiko Sato!! Go me!**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	3. Gwen And Jack

**Title: **_**Can You See Me?**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams, Mentions Rhys**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**Jack Harkness has disappeared again but is he as far away as everyone thinks? **_

**Author Notes: **_**I've decided that I enjoy the dum dum dum(!!) question at the end of my summaries so it continues haha. I didn't know how to explain this one.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

_A/N: Special Thanks To NO PANTIES For helping me FINALLY figure out what to write next. I am forever in your debt!_

_**Chapter Three – Gwen And Jack…**_

Gwen smiled up to Ianto as he walked back from Jack's office. He had a smirk on his face and she knew something must've happened up there.

"It's safe now." He said, gesturing for her to go up.

"Uh, thanks." She murmured, not failing to notice the powdery substance on the Welshman's shoulders but biting her tongue.

She walked up towards the office door, not bothering to knock as she walked in.

"Jack?" She called, looking around in a vain attempt to spot him.

Her eyes widened for a moment when she noticed the floating clothes that anyone would recognize as Jack's, especially the military coat draped on top.

"What?" She heard his voice and shook her head trying to maintain composure.

"Sorry, trying to take in the whole 'Jack Harkness, ego-maniac is invisible' thing." She said, rubbing a hand to her forehead.

Jack chuckled and she watched as the clothing sat down and smirked as the boots hit the table.

"Ianto will go off if he's sees those boots on the table."

"Good, have you ever seen him go off? It's so hot." Gwen could hear the grin in his voice.

She rolled her eyes and sat in the other chair.

"So, what did you have planned for today?"

"Ianto mainly" Jack's chuckle, again filled the room, "I don't want to be stuck in the hub Gwen."

"Well Jack, we can't just let you leave."

"With all due respect Gwen, I'm the boss."

"Not at the moment." Gwen replied sternly, "Ianto and I are going to look after you until your back to normal but until then we need you where we can keep an eye on you if you know what I mean."

"I'm not four, I can look after myself."

"This is more Ianto's decision than it is mine."

"Of course it is." Jack sighed.

Gwen chuckled as she looked around the room, taking in the situation they were in before explaining to Jack as she knew he wouldn't understand.

"We're having a conversation like your not see through. Sometimes I wonder if I've gone completely mad."

"You're mad, you just get used to it." Jack laughed, "You need to tell Ianto that I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"No, _you_ need to tell him that."

"You're right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto stood by the cog door as it opened to reveal a cranky Owen and handed him the coffee he knew the medic would be craving. Owen grunted in appreciation, took a sip and than stood in front of Ianto expectantly.

"Well?"

"What?" Ianto asked, confused.

"What is _so_ important that you had to call us all in early?"

"Tosh, do you want to take this?" Ianto turned to her, wishing she would take it so that he could get to work on finding the cause of Jack's current predicament.

"No, I think this one's yours." She smiled apologetically but anyone could've seen her reasoning.

No one would want to be explaining problems to Owen this early in the morning before his coffee had properly kicked in.

"I came into work this morning and Jack was…invisible. I need you and Tosh to help me figure out how to fix it during the day while Gwen keeps an eye on him and I'll keep night watch. Fairly simple, you okay with this?" Ianto tried hard to explain as much as he could as quickly as he could so that he didn't have to go through a long argument with him.

Owen stood staring at Ianto, his mouth open slightly. It was obvious that barely any of what Ianto said registered.

"Invisible?" Owen finally asked.

"Yeah, invisible as in 'I can hear him but I can't see him' invisible." Ianto said, slightly frustrated.

"Wow. That's so cool." Owen chuckled, "Do we really have to fix that?"

"Owen!" Ianto and Tosh both yelled at once.

"Kidding! God, you people need a sense of humor, honestly." Owen muttered as he walked towards the Autopsy bay, taking another, bigger sip of his coffee, "I'm going to work on my files. Until you guys can tell me the how, I can't help with figuring out the cure."

Ianto sighed and walked down to his own desk, logging on and searching through the CCTV footage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stop it Jack!" Gwen yelled, thoroughly annoyed.

"But I'm _so bored._ Come on Gwen, let me go out there and have some fun."

"I am not about to let you go out there and sneak up on them. Ianto's trying to help fix this and all you're doing is making it hard."

"Oh I'll make it hard."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she stood in front of the door, making Jack's escape impossible. She giggled as she heard Jack growl in frustration and the loud thump of him giving in and sitting back in his chair.

"Fine! I'll do it the harder and less fun way."

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked worriedly and shuffled to the side of Jack's chair as she heard the fast typing of the older man.

She watched as the different things changed on the screen. Jack had pulled up a live video stream of Ianto sat at his desk and another screen next to it of messages he was sending him.

_You look hot today Yan._

Gwen blushed as she read it and slapped the sleeve of the RAF coat that sat on Jack's chair.

"Watch where you're slapping." Jack said just to tease her.

Gwen could hear the grin in Jack's voice as a reply came onto the screen, "He took the bait."

_Why are you watching me?_

Gwen watched as the keys on the board rushed down as Jack pressed them, writing out his next message.

_Because I'm bored and you're sexy. Come on Ianto, come up here and keep me company?_

Gwen giggled as she saw Ianto redden over the screen.

_Gwen, I thought I told you to control him._

The Welshwoman sighed and grabbed the shoulder of the coat, "He's right, come on. Leave him alone Jack."

"No, this is fun."

_You should know by now that it takes more than Gwen to control me. Please come up and see me. I miss you._

Gwen 'awed' at the message and rubbed her arm when she felt the playful punch Jack had given her for it.

_Yeah, yeah, you miss me or you miss my hands?_

Gwen's eyes widened for a moment as she decided that she was intruding on an all too private conversation.

_Both, always both. Seriously though Ianto, I want to talk to you. I want to hear your gorgeous voice._

Gwen decided to sit back in the other chair, leaving Jack with a little bit more privacy.

"Don't talk to him too long Jack, he's trying to help you remember.

_You can hear my voice tonight._

"He can stop talking whenever he wants." Jack pointed out as he typed the next message.

_Not soon enough._

Gwen sighed and slumped back in the chair, giving up. She decided that looking after Jack was simply impossible and couldn't understand how Ianto could do it all by himself.

_Tough. I promise, I'll talk to you soon okay. I really need to do this Jack, for your sake._

Jack typed once more before the room went quiet and Gwen decided that the silence was calming.

_Okay fine. You better come up here soon. Gwen is rubbish at 'taking care of me' remember I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself._

Gwen smiled as she heard the soft beeping noise once more as Ianto sent his final message to the older man.

_I never doubt that you're a big boy Jack. _

Jack chuckled as he read that part.

_I like to make sure you're looked after though._

_**Guess What Guys!? I'm back in business! Finally figured out what to write next haha hope you guys like. I need your reviews, they keep me writing.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	4. Home

**Title: **_**Can You See Me?**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams, Mentions Rhys**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**Jack Harkness has disappeared again but is he as far away as everyone thinks? **_

**Author Notes: **_**I've decided that I enjoy the dum dum dum(!!) question at the end of my summaries so it continues haha. I didn't know how to explain this one.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

_**Chapter Four – Home**_

Ianto sat at his computer, smirking as he read the messages that Jack had been sending him. He wished he could see the older man, look into his beautiful blue eyes. He sighed as he read the message over and over, repeating it in his head. _I want to talk to you. I want to hear your gorgeous voice. _Ianto wondered if Jack knew how much things like that affected him. He probably did, otherwise he wouldn't keep getting things spot on like that. He looked at the screen, at the CCTV of the night before and groaned in frustration as it came up empty. As far as this thing was concerned, Jack had gone down to his bunk at three am, not needing much sleep as always and never came out. Of course Ianto realized soon after look through it further that the hatch had in fact opened and it just appeared that Jack hadn't left.

Ianto sat back in the chair and let out a heavy breath as he went through the information he had, which wasn't all that much, in his head. He was so close to throwing something, to hitting the wall with his fist but did his best to contain it. He was at the end of his tether and that wasn't good when in a few short hours he'd be stuck with the job of looking after the captain. He sat still for a moment before finally deciding to leave, go home to clear his head and get some supplies for his stay and then come back. He grabbed a post it and quickly wrote a message more for Gwen than anyone else before rushing up to the main hub and leaving it on her computer screen. The Welshman looked around the hub and decided that this was the time to leave, before anyone noticed and with that thought in mind, he casually walked up towards the tourist office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tosh? Have you seen Ianto?" Gwen asked curiously as she came down from Jack's office.

"Hmm? No. Owen! You seen Ianto?" Tosh asked, not moving her gaze from the screen in front of her.

"He ran off, left a post it on Gwen's computer screen. Why is it that I know this and you don't?" Owen asked as he appeared from the Autopsy bay.

Gwen furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out just how Owen knew that and Tosh didn't.

Tosh eventually shrugged, "I was a bit busy with this."

Gwen smiled for a moment and walked over to her computer, pulling off the note and reading it through.

_Gwen, _

_Gone to get some supplies for tonight and to clear my head. I'll be back in about an hour. Can you look after Jack until then? _

_Cheers,_

_Ianto_

"Oh shit!" Gwen blushed a little when she realized how loud she had said that.

"What?" Owen asked slightly worriedly.

"He's gone home hasn't he! I was trying to find him to warn him that Jack had gone back there to surprise him."

"Shit." Owen murmured.

"Yes, shit!" Gwen repeated and pulled her phone from her pocket.

She dialed Ianto's number and waited impatiently for it to start ringing.

She groaned as she heard the voice mail message, "Turn your phone on Ianto!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto fumbled for the keys as he unlocked the door. He sighed as he turned on the light. He had grown weary of the day and just wanted to go to bed, curl up with Jack but he knew that wouldn't happen. It wasn't going to be that simple. He tossed a bag onto the sofa and took off his suit coat, hanging it up as he always did. Throwing his keys onto the table, he moved to the bedroom, wanting to get changed. He pulled out his phone and groaned as he realized that it had been switched off. Knowing he'd have to turn it on while he was away, in case the others had any problems or found some answers, he switched it on. The second the screen turned on completely, he found it ringing in his hands and he fumbled to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Ianto! I've been trying to get a hold of you for twenty minutes." _

"Gwen? What's wrong?" Ianto sighed as he undid a few of the buttons on his shirt.

"_What are you doing right now?" _

Ianto raised his eyebrows in surprise at the question, "If you must know, I was just about to get changed, why? What's going on? Do you have information on Jack?"

"_Ianto, he's there. I wanted to tell you but you left before I got the chance. He left before I had a chance to stop him. He's probably in that room with you right now."_

Ianto froze in his spot, unconsciously looking around the room.

"I told you to keep an eye on him, I told you that he should stay at the hub." Ianto said, frustrated.

"_I'm sorry sweetheart but you may as well stay there. We can take care of things here."_

"You sure?"

"_Yes. You've done enough to day. Look after him and don't let him take advantage of you, okay?" _Ianto could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. Bye."

Ianto flipped the phone shut and threw it onto the bed. He kept looking around the room, searching for the captain he knew was nearby. He relaxed for a moment when he finally felt like he was alone. Suddenly, he felt two very familiar hands running up his torso and he jumped in shock.

"Only me." Jack's voice immediately made Ianto soften.

Ianto could feel the fabric of Jack's clothes rubbing against his own. _At least he isn't naked again._

"God, don't do that Jack!"

Jack chuckled and Ianto sighed as he felt to vibrations hit him. It was an incredibly weird feeling. He knew Jack was there and could feel him like he always could before but there was no way he could see him, only the clothes that wrapped around him.

"You need to relax a bit more Yan." Jack's voice came as a low whisper and Ianto sighed in content as he felt Jack undo the rest of his buttons.

"Yeah okay Jack. I think I can do that myself."

"I know but this is more fun."

Ianto turned around and looked up, wishing he knew where to look. He felt so horrible, not being able to show the care that the older man was. He felt a hand grip his wrist and let Jack guide his hand to rest on the captain's cheek.

"Is that what you wanted?" Jack asked and Ianto could feel his smile.

The Welshman smiled back, tears stinging at his eyes, "I miss your eyes."

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew what I could do to fix this one but I don't. Come on Yan, you need rest."

Ianto felt himself be tugged towards the bed and he smiled, willingly moving under the sheets. He grinned as he felt the older man snuggling around him. It was the weirdest feeling. He couldn't see it but he knew jack was there, knew he was safe in those transparent arms and he relaxed, finally letting sleep take him.

_**Not sure if I like this chapter or not but please let me know if you did. Also, go on my profile and vote on my poll please. I'd like some opinions on which story you'd like to hear after this one. I want to end this one soon. I'm really struggling with it =\**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	5. Morning

**Title: **_**Can You See Me?**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams, Mentions Rhys**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**Jack Harkness has disappeared again but is he as far away as everyone thinks? **_

**Author Notes: **_**I've decided that I enjoy the dum dum dum(!!) question at the end of my summaries so it continues haha. I didn't know how to explain this one.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

_**Chapter Five – Mornings**_

Ianto tossed and turned as he woke and looked around the room. He looked across the bed, seeing that he was alone and sighed in disappointment. He stayed still, lying on his side as he tried to work up the energy to get up.

_Ianto?_

Jack's soothing voice entered Ianto's mind and he smiled, feeling more comfortable than before.

_Are you awake?_

The voice continued to nag him and he groaned and shuffled in the bed, trying to block it out.

"I take that as a no." Jack chuckled and Ianto's eyes widened as he realized that the voice wasn't in his head.

That was when he remembered what had happened the night before. He shuffled in the bed to look in the direction of Jack's voice.

"Sorry, I thought you'd left."

"Why would I leave?" Ianto felt Jack rub his side gently, soothingly.

Ianto made a sound of approval as he moved back into the touch, "I don't know, maybe you're getting sick of me."

The light touch paused briefly and the Welshman took this as the older man thinking.

"I could never get sick of you."

"You never know. You're a bit hard to read and you never know with you so it's always –" Ianto found himself stopped by what felt like soft lips against his own.

He didn't know where to put his hands, what to do at all at that moment and he felt useless. As the kiss deepened he felt Jack's hands gripping his own and moving them to the older man's shoulders. Ianto smiled and carefully felt for the back of Jack's neck and carded a hand through his hair.

Ianto sighed as they parted, "That was really weird."

"Not exactly what I like to hear after kissing you."

"No, it was good weird." Ianto insisted.

"You sure?" Jack's voice was careful and Ianto could tell that it was hurting him to have to figure how what he did affected everyone else.

"Positive. Tell me what's wrong Jack, I want to help you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Ianto moved his hand carefully over Jack's skin until he found what felt like his cheek, trying to look near his eyes, "How could you be fine after all of this? Talk to me, I want to make things better."

The room became silent and Ianto knew that it was because Jack wanted to wait, to see if he could get the Welshman to give up but Ianto wasn't planning on giving in. It took several minutes of silence before Jack finally spoke up.

"I don't know how to fix this one Ianto. I wish I did, I wish I could make it all go away. I want you to be able to look into my eyes, to be able to find my shoulders, my cheeks, _me _without me guiding you. As much as it was fun for the first couple of minutes, I just want it to go back to normal." Jack's voice got lower as he went on and Ianto looked down, knowing how hard it was for Jack to say it.

"I miss you too Jack but don't worry. We'll find a way to fix this. I won't leave you like this." Ianto smiled reassuringly, even though he didn't know where to direct it, "Do you remember anything helpful?"

"Not really. Maybe I got zapped by something and it took time to work its magic."

Ianto shrugged and stood up, moving away from the bed, "Get ready to go in. I need to do some more research."

Ianto started walking towards the bathroom and felt a tug at his arm.

"What?"

"You do too much for me."

_**Sorry this is so short. I was running out of ideas haha.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	6. Weevils

**Title: **_**Can You See Me?**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams, Mentions Rhys**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**Jack Harkness has disappeared again but is he as far away as everyone thinks? **_

**Author Notes: **_**I've decided that I enjoy the dum dum dum(!!) question at the end of my summaries so it continues haha. I didn't know how to explain this one.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

_**Chapter Six – Weevils**_

Ianto smiled as he felt Jack's hand pushing him out of the lift and into the main hub.

"You're late." They heard Owen call out to them and Ianto's eyes widened slightly.

He knew they were late but if Owen was already here than they must've been _really_ late.

Ianto decided to ignore Owen's remark, "Have you got any information on Jack yet?"

"Zilch and I have been looking well into the night."

Ianto sighed and turned around to look at the thick coat that hung in the seemingly empty air, wishing he had his captain's face to turn to. Those eyes always seemed to be able to help him find all the answers to his problems.

"It's okay Yan, we'll figure this out eventually."

"We have a weevil sighting in town." Tosh called out to whoever was listening.

"Ianto, Gwen, with me. We can handle this while Tosh and Owen continue research." Jack's voice echoed through the room and it sounded eerie, creepy even.

"No, no, no Jack. We can't see you, how are you supposed to help? Just stay right here and we'll take care of everything."

"Ianto," The younger man felt firm hands grip his shoulders, "I need to be out there, with you. I'm not about to let you guys risk your lived because I have a case of the 'see-right-through-me's. I need to be out there and nearby, looking after you." The sincerity in Jack's voice made Ianto smile gently.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't want _you_ to get hurt either. Now let me come so that I can look after you and so that we can get back here sooner for some senseless snogging in my office." The grin in Jack's voice was obvious and Owen groaned as he walked passed Ianto.

"Can you not do that here? It's disturbing enough when you do that, let alone when you do that and no one can see who you're doing it with."

Ianto ignore Owen again, smiling as he felt Jack's forehead rest on his own.

"Will you be careful?"

"You know me Ianto, I love a good challenge."

"No, seriously Jack, I want you to be really careful."

Jack sighed, "Okay, okay, let's get out of here before someone gets killed."

"I'm holding you to that snogging deal."

"Counting on it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto, Gwen and Jack moved into an alleyway. Jack looked simply like a floating RAF jacket and it was mere luck that no one was around to see it. Ianto had it pegged as the people running from the weevil. They crept slowly into the thin alley, searching for the creature.

"You sure it's still here?" Gwen asked irritably after a moment.

"Tosh seemed pretty damned certain."

"Well then there is it?"

"Don't!" Jack insisted, "You'll jinx it."

Ianto rolled his eyes and continued to move forward. He moved deeper into the alleyway and could feel Jack close behind him.

"I don't need you right on my back like that." He murmured.

"I don't care. I am keeping an eye on you."

"There's a fine line between caring and stalking."

Jack chuckled but it was short lived as the weevil finally appeared in the darkness. Ianto held his gun out firmly, Gwen not too far behind him.

"Do we have a plan?" She whispered as the weevil moved forward slowly.

"Get close enough to use the spray." Jack mumbled.

Gwen stared at the creature, "You mean…?"

"Distraction." Ianto answered for her.

"Or I could try to get closer."

"Oh yeah Jack, 'because clothes coming towards it wouldn't look suss at all…" Ianto's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jack groaned as he realized that Ianto was right, "Okay, plan B. Ianto and I will distract it, Gwen you spray it."

Gwen nodded and they separated as Gwen got ready. Ianto and Jack went in opposite directions and Ianto whistled tauntingly.

"Come on." He murmured, "You're as stupid as you look aren't you?"

Jack chuckled, "Somehow I don't think it'll understand you."

"Shut up."

Ianto kept taunting the weevil and Jack did the same, thoroughly confusing it as Gwen slowly got closer from behind. When she finally reached it and sprayed it in the eyes, the weevil stumbled through the alleyway before collapsing. The creature fell onto a bin, starting a chain reaction of bins crashing and pipes flying. Ianto and Gwen dropped to the ground as they saw them coming, eyes wide in shock. They stayed low for a few extra seconds just in case before finally standing.

"That could've ended badly. Jack?"

Ianto stared, horrified as he saw the larger of the pipes in mid air, dark scarlet liquid dripping from it.

"Jack!" He rushed over to him and caught the older man as he fell, only knowing how by the clothes and the pipe.

"Ianto, what the hell just happened?"

"I told you to be careful, damn it Jack!"

"I'll call Owen." Gwen finally murmured after staring at the two of them for several moments in complete shock.

"It'll be okay Yan, I'll be back." Jack assured him.

"We don't know that for sure, not with this invisible thing happening. Please don't do this to me now." Ianto begged, feeling tears stinging at his eyes.

"I promise, I will be back. Now I need you to pull that thing out for me." It was obvious that Jack was speaking through clenched teeth.

"No, I can't do that, it'll kill you."

"That's the point. I _will _be back, I'm not about to leave you any time soon."

Ianto stayed silently. All he could do was watch as the blood continued to run down the steel pipe.

"Either you do this or I die slowly."

Ianto let a few tears escape his eyes and felt for Jack's cheek before trying to kiss it.

"Nice try." Jack chuckled painfully, "But that was my neck."

Ianto sighed as he gripped the pipe and mumbled, "You better come back to me."

"You have my word." Jack's voice was merely a whisper now and Ianto knew it couldn't be much longer.

Ianto pulled out the pipe, flinching when he heard Jack's cries of aguish. He let himself sob when the older man went quiet, knowing that that was it.

He cradled the captain in his arms, mumbling, "Hurry up, come back."

_**Yay because this was pretty much bang on the size I was hoping for. Sorry for the wait. I was hoping to have done a chapter for about four different things tonight but it didn't work out that way so you'll all have to wait until tomorrow. Sorry!**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	7. Fading In

**Title: **_**Can You See Me?**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams, Mentions Rhys Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**Jack Harkness has disappeared again but is he as far away as everyone thinks? **_

**Author Notes: **_**I've decided that I enjoy the dum dum dum(!!) question at the end of my summaries so it continues haha. I didn't know how to explain this one.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

_**Chapter Seven – Fading In**_

Ianto held onto Jack's lifeless body, willing him to wake up. He smiled weakly through his tears as he watched Jack slowly come into focus. It wasn't much, he could only see a vague outline but it was there. He pulled Jack into his lap, sitting on the dirty floor. He wanted to let go, to let his tears, all the emotion of the past couple of days out but he could hear Gwen coming back. He didn't want an audience when he let it all out.

"Ianto, he'll be back." She murmured as she kneeled down next to him.

"How do you know that?"

"He has every other time."

"He wasn't suffering from, as he so delicately put it, the 'see-right-through-me's all those other times. I don't know if he'll get through this one." Ianto murmured and nuzzled Jack's neck, breathing in his soft scent.

Gwen paused, watching Ianto and feeling her heart breaking with each passing second.

"Come on, we've got to get him back to the hub."

Ianto nodded and stood up, grabbing Jack and lifting as he went.

"Here, let me help." Gwen offered, holding out a hand.

"I can do it."

"Ianto…"

"I said I can do it Gwen!" Ianto insisted, holding Jack's weight with his own.

"Okay, okay. Look, I'll drive. You sit in the back with him in case he wakes up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was silent in the SUV for most of the ride. Gwen was concentrating more on Ianto in the back than on the road ahead. Ianto stroked Jack's hair lightly. It calmed Ianto to do it, made things feel a bit more normal. Jack had become more visual. His features were easier to pick out but he was still faint. Gwen smiled as she heard Ianto humming to Jack, soothing everyone in that little space.

"What is that?" She murmured, feeling bad for making him stop.

"I don't know." Ianto admitted, smiling down at Jack's face and continuing to rub his hand through the captain's hair.

"What do you mean? You must know if you're humming it."

"Not really. Jack hums it sometimes when he's in his office alone. He's not very good at hiding it though. I've caught him so many times."

"What does he do when you catch him?"

"Depends on the time," Ianto chuckled at the memories, "He pretends he wasn't doing it and laughs it off. I asked him about it once. He pretended he didn't know what I was talking about. Sometimes I hide out before I go in to see him, just so that I can listen to him. He makes it sound so beautiful."

"You make it sound pretty good." Gwen smiled.

"No, it sounds _so_ much better when he does it."

Gwen spared a glance at Ianto and saw the way he looked at Jack.

"You love him don't you?"

"Huh? I never said that."

"You don't have to, it's there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto dragged Jack through the cog door, still refusing anyone's help. He moved Jack to the Autopsy bay and everyone could see that Ianto was struggling with his weight but he didn't care. He was going to do this, he had to do this alone.

"Let me get this all straight in my head." Owen said as Ianto dropped Jack onto the table, "Pipes go flying and Jack stays where he is and lets them hit him? Are we sure he's completely sane?"

"This is Jack we're talking about, of course he isn't sane and no, he didn't see it coming." Gwen explained.

Ianto sat down next Jack, gripping his hand as tight as he could, as though the touch would let Jack absorb his life.

"Right, well it looks like he's coming back, we can see him a little more now. All we can do is wait and hope he comes back." Owen said, looking apologetically at the young Welshman.

"Let's leave these two alone." Tosh urged, moving Gwen to her desk, "Owen, could you give me a hand with this?"

Tosh dragged Owen over to her desk and Ianto smiled over at her appreciatively. He looked back at Jack and felt his heart break a bit more. He moved a bit closer and softly rubbed his cheek carefully.

"Come on Jack, need you to pay attention to what I'm saying. I need you to wake up. A promise is a promise, remember? Snogging in your office?"

Ianto sighed and rested his head on Jack's arm. He had finally had enough. These past few days were getting to him and if he had to wait too much longer for Jack, he would snap.

"There's nothing more you guys can do here, just go home." He said, turning to the main hub.

"Ianto, what if…" Tosh started but was cut off.

"If I need anything, I'll call. Come on, Jack wouldn't give you a day off, take it." Ianto pleaded.

Owen smiled, "He's right, let's get out of here."

Ianto watched the others leave through the cog door before turning back to Jack and picking him up. He didn't want Jack to wake up on that cold table, he knew how much it freaked him out. He dragged the older man over to the couch.

He smiled as he sat down on the floor next to him, "Much better."

He sat in silence, touching whatever part of Jack he could, just wanting to feel close to him. He was almost clear now, just a faint amount of colour missing.

"Wake up. You promised."

_**Argh! Struggling to keep writing haha. Don't worry, this one is NEARLY Finished. I'd love to know what you think.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	8. Epilogue

**Title: **_**Can You See Me?**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams, Mentions Rhys Williams And Abbadon**_

**Warnings: **_**Not sure at the moment, I'm betting for Fluff and Angst though**_

**Summary: **_**Jack Harkness has disappeared again but is he as far away as everyone thinks? **_

**Author Notes: **_**I've decided that I enjoy the dum dum dum(!!) question at the end of my summaries so it continues haha. I didn't know how to explain this one.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

_**Epilogue**_

Ianto woke with a start and quickly checked his watch. Six minutes, he had fallen asleep for six minutes. Jack was still dead and he let his tears fall. It all took Ianto back to Abbadon. Ianto sat, thinking worriedly about how Jack had left just after Abbadon. That wouldn't happen again would it? No, it couldn't. Ianto shook his head.

He stared at Jack's pale face. His features were all there now, not a trace out of place and Ianto would've known if it was. Ianto let his hand wander to Jack's hair again and he hummed the tune he had before, trying to soothe Jack back into life. He hummed louder than he had before, knowing that there was no one around to hear it, only Jack. He had sat there humming it over and over again, growing more desperate with the passing seconds. Suddenly and shocking Ianto, he felt Jack breathe in heavily,

"Jack!" Ianto yelled and shot up from the floor, pulling Jack into his arms.

Jack was breathing shallow breaths and Ianto hummed the tune again, rubbing Jack's back soothingly.

"Ian…Ianto?" Jack murmured.

"It's okay Jack, I'm right here."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hub. We had to move you, can't have you dead in an alleyway, what would the locals think?" Ianto chuckled nervously.

"Why aren't I in the Autopsy bay?"

"I know how you don't like waking up in there."

Jack smiled, still trying to catch his breath. He didn't miss the worried look on Ianto's face.

"How long was I gone?"

"I don't…"

"How long Yan?" Jack insisted.

"An hour and a half."

"Ah shit Yan, I'm so sorry."

"Not you're fault."

Jack sighed, knowing that Ianto wouldn't listen, "Where are the others?"

"I sent them home."

"You did?"

"Yeah, well I didn't want them here while I sat with you." Ianto blushed and Jack smirked.

"That's kind of sweet."

"Shut up."

Jack chuckled and hugged Ianto. The younger man smirked and wrapped his arms around Jack.

"Look at me Jack." Ianto pleaded.

Jack pulled away and looked at him, slightly concerned.

"God, I've missed those eyes." Ianto mumbled.

"You can see me?"

Ianto nodded and Jack grinned before pulling him into a light, soft kiss.

"But how can I see you now, what happened?" Ianto asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe because I died, my body did a system reboot, got rid of _everything _in my body including whatever did that." Jack shrugged.

"So we still don't know what actually caused it?"

"No, more fun that way." Jack grinned, "Hey, how did you know that song you were humming?"

"I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am. I've heard you humming it before. Tell me what it is?"

"It's an old children's song. My mum used to sing it to me." Jack smiled at the memories.

"It's beautiful."

"How did you learn it?"

"I sometimes…I listen to you when you think I'm not there." Ianto looked to the floor as he said it.

"You're amazing."

"This coming from the man that can never die…" Ianto smirked.

"Exactly, I have it on good authority that you, Ianto Jones, are amazing."

"Yeah, yeah."

Jack grinned and chuckled, "I just realized, we could have some fun with this. Pretend that I'm still invisible."

"You call that fun, I call that you getting out of paperwork which by the way, I'd still make you do."

"Spoilsport." Jack pouted, "At least let me take you down to my bunk."

"Alright but I believe you owe me."

Jack furrowed his brow, confused.

"Snogging in you're office, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Jack grinned, "I like the way you think."

**Sorry this is so short but I'm at the end of my tether haha. I normally stop at 11pm and its 12.36 o_O anyway, hope you liked it. Sushi Chi, You guessed how I would end this WAY back in Chapter 3! You're so damned smart haha!**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


End file.
